


All of Paris Ships it, so Why Not Hawkmoth?

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I really don't know how to tag, So I had to do it in hawkmoth's pov, but all of Paris ships this and I found it funny, i ship MariChat more than LadyNoir, just give the fic a chance, this is my first mlb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Hawkmoth finally akumatized someone that gives him exactly what he wishes for.





	All of Paris Ships it, so Why Not Hawkmoth?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, and I would really love feedback!

Gabriel was tired. All these Akumas, and nothing. Not a hint of success. But he knew this one, this Akuma would work. Because this Akuma, Heartbreaker, is the strongest Akuma yet, and this Akuma will be the one to reveal the truth. To make his his wish come true.

“Now, Heartbreaker, steal their Miraculouses.”

Heartbreaker groaned. “But Chloe hasn’t suffered enough! I must make her suffer.”

Gabriel facepalmed. Some times he wished Chloe weren’t so mean just so he could get his Miraculouses without having them want to kill her, but without Chloe, half of his Akumas wouldn’t have existed, so he couldn’t really complain. “If I get those Miraculouses, you will have all the time in the world to get rid of Chloe. Now get the Miraculouses!”

Heartbreakers power was quite neat. She could see who was in love with who, and then see if it was reciprocated. If it was, she would make both of the hate each other just by zapping one of them. Wasn’t really heartbreaking, but it made the Akuma happy, and she did her job, so Gabriel wasn’t really complaining.

So Heartbreaker was after the Miraculouses, and he was getting quite bored really, and frustrated. So far, Heartbreaker hasn’t managed to hit either of them. And he was tired of giving pep talks. So far, “Just zap them with your damn Vera Bradley purse!” hasn’t worked yet, and he wasn’t very good at pep talks in the first place.

And that’s when it happened. He was about to say something to encourage Heartbreaker when Chat got zapped. And then they hated each other. Of course they still had the same goal, and they weren’t under Heartbreaker’s control, so they would still fight, but it would be harder for them if they didn’t trust each other.

Gabriel grinned. “Now is your chance to bring me the Miraculouses.”

But, somehow, for some reason, even though they hated each other, they managed to work together. He hated the ying yang thing, it must be the reason for this total flop because he can tell they hated each other. Ladybug was complaining to much, and Chat Noir’s puns were more annoying and mean than usual.

Gabriel sighed. There goes another Akuma, defeated by a scarf. A fashionable scarf no less. At least they won in style. “Next time, I will win. And it will be more-“

Wait. They didn’t do the fist-bump. What were they talking about. He akumatized another butterfly and sent it to the scene.

“Chat, I didn’t know you were serious.”

“M’Lady, of course I was serious. I fell for you on the first day, and I’ve loved you since then. But when did you love me? Wait, you do love me, right?”

“Of course I do Chat. I have for a few months now. But you never really seemed that serious about it except for a few rare times so...”

“Bugaboo, I will always love you.”

“I love you too Chat.”

And they kissed. Gabriel grinned. “Finally! Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?” He grinned and jumped up and down like I crazy person.

“Um, sir, am I interrupting anything?”

He turned around to find Natalie frowning in confusion, clipboard in hand. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shook his head. “No, you aren’t interrupting. I was merely reveling in the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir are finally together. That’s all.”

Natalie nodded, everything serious. “Of course, sir. I came up to tell you that you have a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

Gabriel nodded. He didn’t notice Natalie’s small smile when she left or that she had a LadyNoir themed notebook in her hands.

He turned to the window. “Now all I have to do is wait for the next time Chloe bully someone. I don’t think I have to wait long.”

And he was right. I didn’t have to wait long. Two hours later, and because of Chloe, his new Akuma, Fashion Disater was on the loose. But this time, when Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived, they arrived as a couple. And if anyone had asked what the sounds from the attic was, he would rats, because his squealing was nonexistent.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the fic and if you liked it please kudo and tell me in the comments!


End file.
